rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Forbidden Flames of Passion: Insest RP
'Plot' This RP is about Sonne and Lizzy's progression towards their forbidden love. As usual this RP will be played by Sovash100 & Y-tiger 'Characters' Sonne Arminius- S100 Lizzy Arminius- Y-Tiger 'Children of the Clan Chief' Sonne: *standing at the once known fire master gem shrine* Wow. I can't believe dad was a guardian....seems like a boring job to me. *snickers to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs, being blind as she had her compain, Husky which was a fire familiar and acting for eyes.* That is because you weren't forced in such postion... I am glade that you and I don't have to be forced in such job... *she glance away from him as Husky stays by her side*Mmm... I am still wondering how I was born blind... Sonne: *smiles brightly and hugs his sister from behind being the idiot loving brother he is* I don't know? But I love my little sister just the way she is. *goes back and his body flairs up* Yep. Dad was right. The gems may be gone but their power still suggest at their shrine. *turns back to normal and sits down* Man. Dad was cool. But man did uncle T say he was a stick in the mud. *laughs to himself* Lizzy:*She sighs but chuckles a little*Mmm...*thinking as she glance around* Sonne: *smiles* And I know a certain little girl who is just like dad in every way. She has a temper like his tow! *laughs as he teases hi sister a bit* Lizzy:*She blushes a bit, giving him a cold glare*Be lucky I love you, Brother. Or else you would have had a fight. Sonne: *laughs* Ok sis~ *smiles brightly and gets up and pats her head* It's a good thing I have a loving little sister. *smiles as he walks in the direction of their home* You wanna go home Liz? Lizzy:*she nods as she follows Sonne*Sure... Sonne: *smiles as he lays on the couch* This is gonna be fun -at home- Sonne: *opens the door and sees a note* Hmm? *reads it* " Sonne and Lizzy, it's Papa. Me and your mother are going to the city for a while for a meeting with the Vexian council. We won't be back until next week. If you need anything go ask Uncle Flint or go see grandma. Love you and be good!". *smiles* YES! Mom and Dad are gonna be gone for the whole week! Lizzy:*she sighs a bit*Just great... Sonne: *looks behind him* What wrong? *jumps up and pats his sister's head* You don't think I can hold the fort down? Lizzy: You may have chance in doing so, but who knows what comments would be thrown at me... Sonne: What do you mean by that? Lizzy:Nothing, just negative thinking. Sonne: *smiles* What you mean by that? *smiles at stats messing with her* Lizzy:*she isn't amused at all as she looks to him*... Sonne: *figures she isn't in the mood, like always and stops* Sorry. *smiles and sweatdrops as he pats her head* Don't think negative. Think positive. Like I'm positive your gonna be the one cooking tonight. *jokes a bit there* Lizzy:Right, and we know what happen the last time I try to cook...*She blinks a bit dully.*It is a bit hard for me to think Positive... Something about the air this time of week... Something just... Seems strange... Different, if you don't mind me saying. Sonne: *smiles* Naa. It's ok. And we shall not talk about my cooking incident! *sweatdrops o_o* It was the only time I was trying not to set the house on fire. Lizzy:We both seem to have one thing comman, not setting the house on fire and failing at such feets... Sonne: *sighs* Yea. *pouts a bit* Dad never let's me have fun. Lizzy:He has reasons in why. *she glance around a bit, before her ear twitched*Mmm... Sonne: *notice her ear moved* What? Lizzy:I thought I heard something... *looks to Sonne*So, who is cooking? Sonne: *pats her head* You my dear. *smiles* Lizzy:*she sighs*Very well, what will I be cooking? Sonne: Beef stew!? *his eyes light up* Lizzy:*she sighs*I'll see if we have the stuff to make that.*walks into the kicthen, gathering the stuff need for Beef Stew.* Sonne: Yes! *smiles like to idiot older brother he is* Thanks sis. *kisses her forhead and walks down into the basement* Lizzy:*she sighs, blushing a bit*I swear, sometimes he can embrassed me...*cooking the Beef stew.* Sonne: *laughing as he goes down in the basement* Lizzy:*Cooking*Mmm... Sonne: *a few hours later smells dinner and like a zombie wakes up and drags himself upstairs to where the food is* Food... Lizzy:*Has put his bowel of Beef Stew ont he table.* Hurry up and sit down before it gets cold. Sonne: *sits down and engulf his food but sticks out his tongue because it was a bit hot for him* I burned my tongue. *sighs but smiles* It was good sis! Lizzy:*she sighs, having a sweatdrop*You should be more careful, but thank you. Sonne: *smiles and gets up and pats her head* Your welcome! *smiles a bit and a sweatdrops* I bet I can be annoying some times due to my jokester personality huh? Lizzy:*She sighs*You are just a hand full, not annoying. Sonne: *gasps in a joke filled manner* Me? A Handfull!? No? *chuckles to himself as he messes with his sister and messes with her ears* Lizzy:*Blushng a bit, sighing a little.* Sonne: *smiles* You look so cute and funny when your being messed with. *smiles and snickers a bit* Lizzy:*Blushes*Ha-ha... Sonne: *smiles* You do! *laughs* Your my little sister and your very precious to me and mom and dad. *smiles as he pulls her cheeks* So funny and cute. Lizzy:*Blushing*H-Hey! That's my cheeks! Sonne: *laughs as she complains* Lizzy:*Blushing extremely red.* Sonne: *smiles as he laughs* Some ones re- Crap! *trips on the rug and falls ontop of her* Ow. Sorry sis. Lizzy:!!*Blushing red.*You should watch where you put your feet at! Sonne: *sighs* Sorry. Calm down. Why are you blushing red? Lizzy:If you get off of me I may not be blushing.*Blushing bright red.* Sonne: *snickers and kisses her forhead* Wow. I never thought you'ld be like this. *smiles and gets up but holds his head* Not that fall, that wasn't the funny part. Lizzy:*blushing a tiny bit as she tries to sit up.*... Sonne: Sorry if I teased you too much. *smiles a bit holding his head* Lizzy:*She sighs*It is fine...*Trying to stand up.* Sonne: *stays sitting down* Yea. I don't think it can stand up without being dizzy and falling. *smiles a bit* Lizzy:Well, I can help you walk. Sonne: *smiles* Thx! Just take me to the couch please. Lizzy:Alright.*Helps him to the Couch.* Sonne: *holds his head and sits down* Yea. This headache isn't much fun. Hehe- Ouch! *holds his head but smiles* Lizzy:Need any help? Sonne: *smiles* I-I'm good. Lizzy:Very well.*Thinking.* Sonne: *smiling as he looks at his sister* What you thinking about. You always have that face when your in thought. Lizzy:I am thinking of what to do... With you like this, I have to take care of my older brother till he is better.*looks to Sonne.* Sonne: *snickers a bit* Like I always say. Hugs fix everything! *laughs because it's his and Theroy's joke when they wanna mess with anti-social Nero* Lizzy:It would work if you could stand without falling.*She crosses her arms, not asumed.* Sonne: Sorry. *smiles but looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:No need to be sorry, Brother. Sonne: Yea. But I should be more carefull. I don't need you wasting time on me. *smiles* Lizzy:Don't say that brother... Sonne: *smiles a bit* I just don't want to hinder you. You take good care of me and one day you'll make a certin guy the luckiest man in the world. Lizzy:*she sighs, glancing away*Your not hindering me, and that certin guy has to get used to my personality and the fact I am blind... Sonne: True~ But there's someone for you out there. I know it. That person, just like me, will love every thing about you. Even though when that day comes you can bet you money imma give the guy hell! *smiles and laughs a bit* Lizzy:True. Sonne: *smiles as he pokes her* Yep. But until then I your amassing big brother gets to mess with you! *laughs* Lizzy:*Blushes a tiny bit.*Right. Sonne: *smiles and laughs* I think some one needs a hug* grabs her and squeezes her tight* oh little Sis~! *smiles while playing around* Lizzy:*she had a sweatdrop.* Sonne: *smiles as he he holds her close on the couch* I remember when I was little and hold you like this when we were kids *smiles* But then you would always scorch me. *sweatdrops* Lizzy:Yea...*She blinks.* Sonne: *smiles a bit and looks up* Good times *smiles as his eyes close* I need to stop messing with you so much though. Lizzy:It is only natural of you to mess with me, if you don't I have to start wondering if I need to burn someone alive. Sonne: *looks confused but smiles and grins as he pokes her* Yea~. But you know I do it because I love ya. *snikers a bit* Lizzy:I know... Sonne: *smiles and pats her head and her ears* Lizzy:*Blushes a bit.* Sonne: *nuzzles her as he keeps petting her* My little sis. Lizzy:*Blushes, hugging Sonne.*... Sonne: *smiling has he holds her closer* Lizzy:*She blushes when he keeps holding her.* Sonne: *smiles but notices she's blushing* Hey? Liz? Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I'll stop if you want me to...*looks a bit guilty* Lizzy:It isn't uncomfortable, brother. *She blinks* Sonne: *smiles brightly as he holds her closer* Lizzy:*Still blushing.* Sonne: *nuzzles her smiling* Why are ya blushing sis? Lizzy:I don't know. Sonne: *looks at her closely as he's a fe inches from kissing her* Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever? Lizzy:*she blinks*I don't have a fever and I am feeling fine. Sonne: Ok. I'm just makin sure because I don't want our parents getting mad at- *holds his head in pain a bit and lowers his head accidentally kissing Lizzy* Lizzy:*Her eyes widden, but quickly pull away and use herself as a support so Sonne didn't fall before gently putting him on the couch, but doesn't say anything.* Sonne: *dosent noticed he kissed her as his head hurts* Man that hit to the head want fun. Lizzy:*she seem to sigh to herself.*Just rest, brother. I will bring a pillow and blanket for you. Sonne: *lays down* Thanks Liz. *holds his head in pain* Lizzy:*She comes back after getting his pillow and blanket.* Sonne: *smiles a bit* Thanks Liz. I'm feeling a bit better though... Lizzy:*She put the blanket over his back as she put the pillow under his head.*Good to hear, and your welcome. Category:Insest Category:Non-Cannon Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Mess Up RP